Always Conflict
by starlite0123
Summary: it's a kind of alternate universe, all of the main characters still there just in different situations, the main two are inu and kagome. not much of a summary but can't expect much from me on that.
1. Default Chapter

I got bored and decided to write something new. No idea how long it will be, but it will hopefully it will be better than the last story I posted. I will tell you, since I hate not knowing who the pairs are, that it will be a Kag/Inu fic with some San/Mir and maybe some others added in later on if it should come up. This is only the first chapter so please bear with me since I know it will be slow and providing a little information. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Enojoy…or don't, your choice )

"…" talking

'…' thinking

XOXO new scene

It was hot. Oh, so hot! Kagome thought she was going to pass out from the heat as she sat in the little shade that there was under one of the trees in the park. Her mother had made her go, insisting that her brother and his friends had needed a chaperone as they play. She had spent the better part of an hour arguing that they were old enough to go play in the fields alone. Obviously she had lost that argument. Truthfully, they were only the ages of 10, 11 (which is Souta's age), and 12 and it was dangerous out there. The demons and thieves and other dark things are always lurking around the area since it was on the outskirts of that castle land. The Higurashi family was not nobility, but the area where the kids always liked to run around were populated by nobility and they were favored to be attacked.

Kagome looked over to her left to see her brother, Souta, running around with his friends and playing soldiers or something of that sort. She just wanted to lay there and not do anything because of the heat and yet, somehow, they were running around like crazy and chasing after one another as if were a nice, cool day. She might have complained about it the unfairness of it if she had had the strength. Instead of exerting herself she just closed her eyes and lay where she was, listening to the sounds of the children. The sounds seemed to die down a little and slowly get closer and closer. After a few minutes the sound had been quite close but then it stopped for some reason. Confused about the sudden quietness, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and then…

"AHHHHH!"

Kagome was trying to catch her breath from her scare. The last thing she had expected when she opened her eyes her brothers face mere inches from hers.

Souta and all of his friends meanwhile burst out laughing from her reaction. In between laughs he explained, "We were just coming to tell you that we're ready to head home now."

"Souta…" Kagome ground out through clenched teeth, "you better start running now."

Souta took the none-to-subtle hint and started a retreat for home, along with the other kids.

Kagome smiled and decided just to lie there a few minutes longer. Souta and his friends knew not to mess with her. For one, she was bigger than them. Mostly though, it was because since she was little she had been learning some martial arts skills from her friend Sango who lived in a neighboring village.

Kagome, who's now 17, had met Sango 10 years ago when she was 7 and Sango was 8. It was in the very same area that she lay in now that the meeting had happened. Kagome had also loved to run and play on the outskirts of the castle walls as a child and was that day.

Sango had gone along with her father and other village members to a demon extermination. The demon that they had gone to exterminate was not one that was exceptionally dangerous, it was just a destructive and annoying one so Sango's father had decided it was a good time for her to see how things worked. The group was on the return trip from the termination of the demon when they crossed paths. The two children started talking as they got near and immediately struck a bond. From then on the children would meet there every so often to play and converse about everything. Sango would also show Kagome a new move or two that she had been taught every time they met. Now that they were older though, they just went to each others' village to get together most of the time.

Suddenly Kagome realized that she had been laying there and reminiscing for who knows how long and everyone else was gone and out of sight. She sighed and got up to make the trek home. "It's still so hot," Kagome whined. Why couldn't her mom have just accompanied the brats on their little play day? "It's not like helping to purify some possessed guy is really _that_ important." Kagome mumbled to herself. She picked up the blanket she had been laying on and put one foot in front of the other.

Kagome was slowly making here way home in the heat knowing that her mother was going to lecture her about letting her brother and his friends walk home alone. She groaned at that thought. She walked a long a little longer thinking about this and that. When she came out of her little world of thoughts she realized where she was and smiled. Right through the bushes and tall grass too the right of her was a cool and inviting little lake. 'Since I'm not with Souta and I'm late already, being later won't make too much difference,' she reasoned with herself.

Kagome suddenly had found a source of strength and took off in a sprint toward the lovely, lovely lake. Once there she stripped down to almost nothing and dove to the water. It was a secluded area and barely anyone came by this way since it was a shortcut through the forest that Kagome had discovered one day a few years ago when she was late, yet again, for her spiritual training with her grandfather. She was scared of the old man back then but now she knew better. She still respected him, but defiantly didn't fear him.

As she was falling into the water, she squealed with delight and anticipation before being submerged. She surfaced and had a smile so big you would think she was a child who had just had ice cream for the first time. She started to swim and splash around. After a while of that she decided to just float there and enjoy the serenity of the surroundings.

……….

Well that's the end of that. Good? Bad? Eh who cares it's just to cure boredom so good or bad it's there. The grammar might not be that great but I try my best and I do miss some things. Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"…" talking

'…' thinking

XOXO new scene or new point of view

"I Swear I'm going to kill my parents next time I see them." An angry half-demon said grumpily.

Next to him a man chuckled and said, "Calm down Inuyasha, it's not that bad."

"It is too!" he shouted back. "I don't want to go on some diplomatic mission. The royal family will no doubt be all stuffy and haughty and annoying like my embittered brother. I mean my _half brother_." He spit out the last words distastefully. They were just getting to a forest to pass through before they finally ended their journey and arrived at the castle.

"I'm sure they can't be that bad Inuyasha. You haven't even met any of them yet, you don't know that they're like that. They're throwing a banquet in your honor. The castle may be filled with beautiful women! Great women, lots of foods, what more could you want?" Miroku, Inuyasha's companion, argued.

"Well for one thing, I'm not obsessed with women like you are. And for another thing, they're all like that. Or haven't you met all of the ones that have visited our castle?"

Miroku let out a sigh. They had already had this discussion on their journey. He didn't care to have it again. No matter how many times they went over it he always seemed to lose this fight so he just let it drop.

As they entered the forest area Inuyasha stopped and seemed to listen for something. Miroku watched as his ears swivel back and forth as he concentrated on something. He was about to ask what was wrong when Inuyasha suddenly sped away deeper into the forest. Miroku sighed again and tried to follow where his friend had gone to.

XOXO

Kagome was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was no longer hot and sweaty from the heat and hadn't a care in the world at the moment. She had been floating around the waters surface for at least 20 minutes when she looked off to the side to admire her surroundings. There were beautiful bushes with tiny blue flowers and tall trees that shaded the entire area along with tall grasses that were different shades of green and a snake….

As she noticed that last item in the area her thoughts trailed off and a scream suddenly burst forth from her mouth. She came to an upright position and started to wade back to the opposite side of the lake. 'A snake…of all the things it could have been a snake had to slither into here. Why couldn't it have been a squirrel or a cute little bunny?' were the nervous thoughts of Kagome. The one thing she couldn't stand were snakes, for some reason they were the only thing that scared her. Her brother had asked her once why she was so scared of snakes when she could deal with spiders and rats and other things girls were normally afraid of. She could only reply that "they're just so creepy; the way they slither and have scales and their tongues, and no legs and THEY'RE JUST CREEPY OK!" He just laughed at her and walked away as she fumed at him.

Kagome decided that now would be a good time to leave and go home. She had had enough swimming for the day. She slowly headed towards the banks and hoped that the snake did not come in to the water while she was still in it. Before she left the waters of the lake she realized something; her clothes that she had taken off earlier were over on the other side of the lake right where the snake was. She had no idea what to do, the snake wasn't some tiny snake you find in your garden, it was at least 3 feet long and extra creepy looking, there was no way she was going to go near it. She started looking around, trying to find some escape or something to help when she suddenly heard a rustle in the tree above her. She looked up and for the third time that day screamed; only this time it was much louder.

XOXO

Inuyasha had been standing next to his friend when he had heard it. It was faint, but he was sure he had heard someone scream like they were in danger. He raced off without a thought to find out what was going on. After a few minutes of traveling from tree to tree he finally sniffed out a human female nearby.

He jumped to a final tree branch and looked down to see a girl standing in the water with only her undergarments on. He studied her for a moment, she was beautiful with her dark raven hair going halfway down her back and clinging to her wet form which seemed almost perfect. She seemed to realize he was there for at that moment she looked up at him and he saw the most beautiful blue eyes right before a very loud scream came from her mouth. The scream had surprised him, hurting his ears and almost making him loose his balance.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted, annoyed that his sensitive ears were ringing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here! And STOP looking at me!" Kagome screamed back, equally infuriated at having some strange guy peeping at her. She sank back into the water to cover herself and turned towards the opposite bank to go get her clothes when she saw what had started the whole thing and screamed again.

"What are you screaming for now?" He growled quickly losing his patience and temper.

The girl shakily pointed off towards where some clothes were lying and he looked around for what would make her scream. "What is there a stain on your shirt or something?" was the confused question she got. She shook her head and pointed again and mumbled out the word snake.

Inuyasha looked over again and saw it. He grumbled some under his breath and jumped over to where the offending creature was, picked it up and threw the poor thing as far as he could to who knows where. After that was accomplished he picked up her clothes and jumped back over to the other side while holding them out for her to put back on.

Kagome, completely forgetting about modesty at the moment, jumped out of the lake and hugged him for coming to her rescue.

At that moment Miroku had finally reached the two, having followed the screaming and splashing of water. He looked at the pair and whined, "Aw, you always have all the luck!"

……….

That's it for chapter 2. the next chapter will be up eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

"…" talking

'…' thinking

XOXO new scene or new point of view

"Aw, you always have all the luck!" Miroku whined as he saw Inuyasha standing there with a strange girl hugging him. She was beautiful and had next to nothing on and what she did have on was soaking wet not hiding much. 'Now if only she'd stop hugging him and turn around this way….' His thoughts wandered as he looked at the scene.

When they heard Miroku's comment they both blushed and Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha to put her clothes on without being looked at.

'Damn, so much for seeing the front.' Miroku thought disappointedly. "So, Inuyasha…"

"Don't even think it monk. It's not what it looks like." Inuyasha cut him off before he could finish what was sure to be a perverted thought.

"I'm sure it's not Inuyasha. I'm sure it's not" was the reply as a knowing smile came across Miroku's face. Kagome's face resembled a tomato when she realized what the man named Miroku must have been thinking and the way it looked.

Inuyasha started growling and was about to retort when Kagome spoke up.

"He's telling the truth. Nothing happened. I was just swimming here and he came to my rescue when I screamed and that's all." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh? What were you in danger of, if you don't mind me asking?"

"There was a snake" was the simple reply he got along with a snort from Inuyasha.

"A snake? Was it poisonous?" Miroku asked a little confused as to what was so dangerous about a single snake.

"No, but it was a snake." Kagome replied sheepishly.

Miroku thought about it for a minute then replied, "Well I guess a lot of people are afraid of snakes biting them and such when they are near them"

"Keh. If you call being across the lake 'near' then yeah, good reason to be afraid." Inuyasha scoffed while folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't like snakes okay!" she yelled, annoyed at Inuyasha's comment.

"Do you always have to yell? Calm down wench it's not like the snake could have done anything to you anyways."

"Don't call me a wench you jerk! I have a name you know; it's Kagome, not wench!" She replied getting more annoyed by the minute

"Keh, whatever wench. I may be a jerk but at least I'm not afraid of a little snake." The hanyou taunted as a smirk came to his face. For some reason he was actually having fun pushing her buttons. It was so amusing the way she reacted to his taunting. He was sorely disappointed though when she huffed and started walking away. 'Where is she going? This is the first entertainment I've had this whole trip. Dimmit now I'm stuck with just the pervert again.'

"Aren't you going to say anything to her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, amused by the whole situation and the expressions circulating on his friends face at the moment.

"Why should I? She's just some stupid girl, what does it matter if she gets upset or leaves?" His pride was too much in control to let him go apologize or admit that he wanted her to come back; especially to some girl he didn't even know. So he stuck to his stubbornness and turned to start his journey to the kingdom's castle once again.

XOXO

The palace was aglow with lantern light as the group set down to eat their meal. The group consisted of five people, (excluding the servants who would come and go) the King, his wife, their son Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Following the snake incident the rest of the day had been pretty uneventful for the two.

Miroku looked around the table as he thought back on the remainder of the day following the meeting with the strange girl.

_Inuyasha had stomped off leaving Miroku to catch up once he had come out of his thoughts. The rest of the way to the palace had been a quiet one, neither really having anything to say. Miroku _could_ have said some things but thought better of it seeing as how the hanyou beside him already seemed to be a little annoyed and he himself just wanted finish the trip._

_After the short walk they arrived at the palace to be greeted by the King, Nodin, and Queen, Zehra and their son, who Inuyasha had obviously taken an instant disliking to. Miroku still didn't know why, sure he was a little cocky, but so was Inuyasha._

_Once the introductions were over with they were excused to be shown their rooms and rest before dinner, and that left them where they were now…._

The queen had been trying to start a conversation with Inuyasha for the past 15 minutes and was making little to no progress on that front. Inuyasha would reply with one or two word answers or just nod or shake his head as he saw fit. Kouga looked bored and annoyed, most likely from being forced to sit there and endure the dinner with the two guests who he seemed to have no interests in fraternizing with or intention of doing so. Inuyasha was spacing out, as usual, not really paying attention to anything being said to him and when he was he still didn't really give it that much thought. The king didn't seem to pay any of them mind as he just sat there and at with a neutral expression on his face and a full plate of food waiting to be eaten.

Miroku had been observing all of them while he ate. He had a habit of doing so. He would watch people and try to figure them out as best he could seeing as how he had nothing better to do at the moment. Inuyasha he already knew and could read, for the most part. Kouga was easy to read, along with his mother, who didn't hide much. The king however was a different story. He didn't really let anything show, just concentrated on the task at hand, eating, and that was that.

Another 10 minutes had passed and dinner was practically over. 'Thank the gods this is almost over. I don't think I can go any longer without seeing a woman. Even the servants going through here have all been men, with the exception of a few women who were well past their prime and I am defiantly not that desperate' were the complicated thoughts going through Miroku's one track mind. He was going to further his thoughts on the female body when he suddenly noticed that the king was about to speak.

"Zehra, you will have to occupy yourself tomorrow, me and Inuyasha will begin work tomorrow, if that is suitable with him?" The king looked from his wife to the foreign prince. Inuyasha nodded but inside Miroku could tell that he was not happy about the thought of starting the whole process tomorrow, or ever.

"Well that's settled then. Kouga has his trainings to attend to most of the day and Miroku, you may join us if you wish." The king spoke trying to make sure everything was settled for the next day.

"Thank you, my lord, but if you don't mind, I would like to explore the palace ground if that is ok with you?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Zehra piped up, "I could show you around since I have nothing to do with my time tomorrow. What do you think Nodin?"

"That would be fine. So then it's all settled." The king said as he was getting up. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I think I'll be retiring for the night. Coming?" He asked while looking at his wife. Zehra just nodded with a smile as she got up and excused herself. Kouga also got up and left without a word leaving the two by themselves.

"This isn't fair, why do I have to get stuck doing the work while you get to explore the castle and relax?" Inuyasha whined as he scowled at Miroku as the two stood to leave.

"It's simple, my friend, I am a simple servant of Buddha while you are a prince of the Western Lands." Inuyasha just continued to pout as they walked off towards their guest quarters.

"Sesshoumaru is the heir to the throne, I don't see why it isn't him here doing this crap. I'm just the 'hanyou scum' so I shouldn't have to do this work for him."

"You know he and your father are busy with other matters at the moment. If he didn't have other matters to attend to at the moment your brother probably would have come himself. We all know how explosive your temper is, he wouldn't have risked you destroying an allies castle if he hadn't had a choice." Miroku replied with a smirk; which earned him a fist to the head.

"And he's a half-brother. HALF." Inuyasha enforced as he entered his sleeping quarters, slamming the door behind him.

'I must admit, it is amusing to annoy him sometimes.' Miroku just chuckled as he too entered his room. 'Hopefully tomorrow I'll get to have better company than two men and a woman who is most defiantly not available.' With that thought Miroku decided to answer the calling of the sandman and get some much needed rest.

XOXO

That's it for this chapter, hopefully it will start getting more interesting soon, but I make no promises with the way my mind works. Bye bye.


End file.
